


ménage à trois

by darlindear



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlindear/pseuds/darlindear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Nate/Elena/Sam, lost in the woods on a camping trip, have to cuddle for warmth. Your choice if it's established relationship or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wander (devilsduplicity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/gifts).



> still open to taking prompts! come see me @ trashdrakes.tumblr.com~

“I told you we shouldn’t have left the map in the car. What the hell possessed you, I’ll never know, but you’re an idiot.” Nathan’s glare could melt steel as he looks to his brother, fingers shaking in the cold as he roots around in his backpack. Nothing was dry, but there were a few things that could be salvaged, thank God.

“Well I’m not the one who decided to take a nice swim in the goddamn _freezing_ river!” Sam isn’t in much better shape, though he’d at least gotten the time to throw his pack to shore before going in after Nathan.

Nathan Break strikes at the most inconvenient of times.

Because as much as he’d always had the Devil’s luck, it was still very touch and go.

“I didn’t know the whole tree would go under, the current didn’t look _that_ strong, jeez.” He turns sheepish. Knows he should’ve known better and it shows in the downward crook of his lips, the wrinkle divide of his brows.

“If you two would stop arguing for three damn seconds we could actually get back to the camp before nightfall. So shut up and keep moving.”

Pissed would be an understatement, in Elena’s case. Not only had she been worried to death when Nathan had gone down with the tree into the river, but then _Sam_ went right in after him. No thought, no plan. They could’ve both drowned and there she would’ve been.

It was only by a stroke of luck that she’d had a spare rope, one long enough to tie off and throw to them before they went over the falls.

Everyone grows silent, leaving Nathan and Sam to shoulder their packs, almost in unison, under Elena’s vicious gaze.

***

It’s a long trudge back to the campsite, only made worse by the chorus of chattering teeth behind her as Elena takes point. Neither of the Drakes can do anything but follow silently, though periodically Sam can be found cursing the dropping temperature. After thirteen years in temperate Panama, fluctuations into ‘cold’ didn’t really sit well with him.

By the time their tent is in sight, the twilight around them is about to set into darkness, a thick strip of orange fading up into the dark blue of night.

They hadn’t meant for it to be a long trip, just a little hike through the woods, maybe find some cliffs to scale—put a little spice back in their lives. Which, of course, meant it ended up taking most of the evening, a good eight hours of walking back, when they’d forgotten the map and had a little splash party down river.

Elena takes a quick survey of the damage as Nathan and Sam make a quick fire, needing the warmth and to also dry out their still damp clothes.

Nathan looks alright, a scratch at his collar that didn’t even bleed, a bruise over his eye that would likely knot up pretty good. He looks freezing and drained from it, they’d definitely need to cut their little camping trip short to get some meds into him before he caught a cold.

Sam, however, had taken the brunt of damage from the sharp rocks when dragging his brother up the bank. His elbows are still red with sluggish flowing blood, jagged cuts looking rough but not deep, fingers bruised and blue from cold. He wasn’t kidding when he’s said he really wasn’t used to low temperatures. Elena can see it a mile away and her stomach clenches in sympathy.

He’d saved Nate, again, no hesitation and no thought of the consequences to himself.

Elena sighs, wondering how she’d ever gotten in so deep for two _idiots_.

“Alright, everyone in the tent. This can stay until morning. You both look like death.” Elena puts one hand to her hip as she speaks, standing beside the tent to point into it with the other.

She watches Sam look to Nate, back to his own tent on the other side of the fire, back to her, then to Nate again. She huffs out an exasperated breath.

“Yes, that means you, Samuel. You’d freeze by yourself out here.” As stern as her tone is, the expression she wears is soft, caring, worried.

He crumbles like wet sand, shoulders slumping, and Elena almost melts at the grateful look he gives her, hazel eyes soulful and piercing. Nathan’s quick to buckle as well, sidles up to her to place a quick kiss to her cheek as he starts to strip out of his damp clothes.

At this, Sam hesitates until Nathan gives him a look Elena can’t see. He looks sheepish as he peels his shirt off, and as much as something in her wants to stay and watch, make sure they’re both okay (among other things), she turns.

Elena takes that moment to retire into the tent to strip down to her skivvies as well. She hopes it is understood what they’d have to do to keep their body temperatures up in the night. That would be too awkward a conversation to have, especially after that crazy day. She simply doesn’t think she had it in her.

***

It takes a bit longer for the boys to shuffle into the tent, but Elena’s wide awake, waiting none too patiently, nerves taking hold. She is comfortable with Sam, is working on loving him, trusting him, but their relationship (their little ménage à trois) is still so new and unexpected. It’s hard to quell the feeling bubbling up in her chest at the thought of a broad, naked chest pressing against her own.

Not unwanted, far from it, but still unnerving.

As it turns out, though, Elena should’ve expected her husband to settle between them. It is a little disappointing, she can’t help the frown that settles on her lips, not unlike a pout. Which she feels a little stupid for doing, yes, but …

“Is it warm enough?” Her voice is a whisper, tries to sound reassuring even as her heart threatens to beat out of her chest. Nathan’s a thick wall of muscle behind her, curled arm around her waist like he’s trying to keep her from going anywhere. He feels about as tense as she does.

“Mmhmm,” Nate’s voice is a little rough, but content, as he wriggles even deeper into the cover over them. “I’m toasty. Sam?”

There’s no real answer, but Elena can feel the shudders through Sam even through Nathan. They both pause, waiting for some kind of something to come from Sam.

“M’fine.” It’s curt, devoid of any shivery tone that his body is feeling. Elena’s frown grows, she feels Nathan turn to look over his shoulder and sigh, bone deep and exasperated.

“No you’re not, you look like shit.” Nate turns back to her, leans his forehead against her temple and presses a tender kiss to the corner of her jaw. “This okay?” It’s spoken softly, and Elena knows exactly what he’s about to do. She nods once, turns slightly to press their lips together in a firm kiss.

They pull away slowly, but Nathan’s quick as he flips himself up and over Sam to push the elder Drake into the middle of their little pile.

“Hey!” It’s a startled squawk, but Sam doesn’t seem angry, just tired and unawares. Elena can’t help but laugh softly at the boys, _her_ boys.

“C’mere, Sam, you’re freezing. Let us help you.” Her voice is quiet after the little scuffle ends, plying as she scoots closer to Sam’s turned back. He’s a giant in comparison to her, but she just shuffles up, wraps an arm around his shoulders to press her warm chest to him.

Her heart is beating wildly, she’s almost certain both Drakes can hear it. She tries to take a few soothing breaths, they were just there for warmth right now, there was no need to read too much of anything into the situation.

Sure Nathan is curled up, chest to chest, with Sam, looking at him like he’d hung the damn moon, inching closer and closer. But she knows nothing would come of this tonight, they needed a proper bed, for one, and more time. This was actually supposed to be a sort of … date, between the three of them. As strange as it sounds, it was also kind of cute. Elena wants them to be real about all of it, do everything the right away. Or as right as she can see it, anyway.

She can feel Sam’s breath hitch suddenly, can’t help but feel her own cease in her chest, as Nate presses a kiss to the flock of birds at Sam’s throat. He is smiling softly as he turns his gaze to her, leans forward further to press their lips together once more as his eyes droop with sleepiness.

“G’night, honey. ‘Night, Sam” And with that Nathan snuggles back down into their embrace while Sam sits, still a little tense, frozen in place.

“Relax, Sam,” Elena starts, hands soft over Sam’s shoulders, through his hair, “we’re fine here. Get some rest, you’re definitely in charge of breakfast in the morning.”

That gets her a smile, a small chuckle, and Elena couldn’t be happier in that moment.

“Alright then. G’night, sweetheart.” Sam turns to her over his shoulder, leans in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She gives a smile of her own, pushes forward and up to snag his lips, just as Nathan had hers just moments before. Their kiss is chaste, easy and sweet, before they both pull back in unison.

“Goodnight, Samuel.”


End file.
